Spike's Excellent Adventure
by ninamlp
Summary: Spike and shampoo switch places what happens read to find out
1. Chapter 1

"Spike", princess Twilight Sparkle called towards her royal assistant ,and freind ,Spike the dragon she waited " Spike she called again

"Spike where are you ?" She called confused " oh I know "she said to herself ," he's probably reading comic books in his room "she smiled as she began to walk towards his room

" spike",she said knocking on the bedroom door "I need you to help me file some pap", she stopped and started open mouthed " you're not Spike !",she yelled

Instead of Spike ,sitting on the bed there sat a purple headed ,pink unicorn mare with a cat cutie mark

"Who Spike?", she asked in broken English " me Shampoo",

"We have a big problem", Twilight sighed


	2. Chapter 2

"Ya know what Akane ", a boy with a braided ,black ponytail asked a girl with short ,Navy blue hair

" what Ranma? ",she asked sounding annoyed

" I haven't seen Shampoo at all today "

"That's because you rarely take showers " she giggled

" not that Shampoo, our Shampoo "he roled his eyes

" huh?"

" Chinese Shampoo " he said more clearly

" oh " she said " yeah now that you mention it ,she hasn't attacked me or you all day "she said puzzled " well ,whatever maybe she'll show up " she said unconcerned " now let's hurry and or well be late for school " she said as she began to run

" common ,wait for me Akane !", he yelled

Halfway to the school she stopped mid run

" Ranma ,did you hear that? " she asked concerned

" hear what ",he asked as he evaded a puddle

" a voice ", she explained " it sounded like Shampoo and it sounded like she needs help " she sprites towards shampoo's direction

" Akane ! " he shouted as he sprinted towards her " Akane " Ranma said once he got near her " wit for me next time you decide to run somewhere ", he said irritated

" shut up ,Ranma " , he whispered harshly

" don't tell me what to do "

" Ranma please ,shut up" she said again

" why should I ? "

" shh ,look " she pointed to a twelve year old boy with green hair ,he wore a green tank top ,an unzipped purple hoodie ,green shorts and socks and purple convers

" yeah, so " Ranma said not caring

" shh ,listen " Akane said as the young boy began to speak

" please work " he said as he quickly wrote on a piece of paper " please, please get my message Twilight "

" hey he kinda sounds like Shampoo ,but a little more articulate " ,Ranma whispered

" yep " ,she nodded " oh look he's talking again " they turned towards the direction of the boy

" oh, I so hope this works " he said as he softly blew green flames on the paper causing it to disappear instantly

" what the heck! " both Akane and Ranma whispered

" did you see that?! " Akane mouthed as she turned to face Ranma

" he breathed fire,he breathed fire" mouthed a frantic Ranma

" should we talk to him? " she mouthed

" no way !" Ranma said loudly

" shh, Ranma he'll hear you " she whispered sternly

" what if he's some evil kid from another dimension or something " he shouted ignoring Akanes pleads for him to shut up .

" um,hello who's there? " the oy said a turned towards Ranmas and Akanes hiding place

" now look what you've done " Akane said angrily as she slapped Ranmas arm.

" I didn't do anything ", Ranma said defensively

" my name's spike and, umm if you're friendly can you ummm, maybe help me please? " Spike said nervously.


	3. Chapter 3

" who are you ?" Twilight Sparkle asked confused she stared at the pink unicorn who had replaced her loyal assistant "what have you done to him !" She shouted angrily , Shampoo on the other hoof simply tilted her head in confusion and stared at the purple alicorn princess .

" Who spike?", She asked in puzzlement" me Shampoo " she replied once more

Stop saying that! I need to know what your real name is !"

" Shampoo real name Shampoo" she insisted angrily .

" Fine ok " Twilight replied frustrated" your name's Shampoo I'll accept that , what I won't accept is that my friend is still missing!" She yelled teary eyed .

". Shampoo don't know how Shampoo got here , maybe spike freind go where Shampoo live"

" What do you mean?"

". Shampoo don't look like talking horse . Shampoo look like human"

" You mean you don't normally look like a unicorn pony?" Twilight asked puzzled. Shampoo nodded in response

" This is so odd " Twilight said amazed " the only occurrence of a parallel universe that I know off is when I traveled to canterlot high " she turned so that her back faced Shampoo, turning back with a huge smile smile on her she asked " are you from canterlot high?! " ,She asked exidetly

" What canterlot high? Shampoo from China " she shrugged

" China , I've never heard of that location before" she said while using her magic to take notes , Shampoo looked at her quizzically causing Twilight to raise an eyebrow

" Yes?"

" You know Shampoo name , but Shampoo not know your name "

" Oh, pardon my manners my name is Twilight Sparkle , Princess of friendship" she stood back and traveled her majestic wings .

" You bird pony!" Shampoo exclaimed exidetly.

" We prefer to be called alicorn" Twilight responded annoyed.

" Sorry Shampoo not used to pony names"

" Right, sorry , forgot that your new here" she sighed " maybe if you tell me the last thing that you remember we could use that to figure out how you got here, and then how to get you back " Twilight smiled " until I figure out a counter spell, you can tell me everything about this China place that you come from"

" Shampoo like idea. Will Twilight pony tell Shampoo about pony land" she asked curiously.

" Of course " she smiled, causing Shampoo to clap her front hooves happily.

" If you need me , I'll be in the library looking for a counter spell" , Twilight said before walking out the door" Spike , hope you're alright ", she thought while sighing sadly.


End file.
